Dirty Secret
by LolitaBina
Summary: Dumbledore is using the students in the school for his own sexual needs and one of them happens to be Harry Potter. Dom/sub, include bestiality.


"Professor!" Harry moan as soon Albus entered him again.

His arm wraps around the boy waist while his free hand is playing with that hard nipple that demanded for his attention. It feels so good to have sexual intercourse with young students since their bodies are still beautiful and flexible. Their holes are tight and easily get sensitive with just a small amount of touching. Plus most of them are still virgins.

Harry is one of his favourite toys since he has such fine ass and obeys his words easily. Making him stay with Dursley is one of the best decisions he ever made since that made Harry such an obedient boy that follow adult's order without trouble. Watching as Harry lay on his table with his legs spread widely let him have all the excess he needs to fuck the boy's mind off.

"Ah~" Harry moans loudly as soon his prostate got hit again. Who would have thought having sex with an old man could be so good.

"Can you feel that Harry? My dick being inside you?"

"Y-yes!"

It's so big! Dumbledore's dick is so huge making him feel horny for it. More! He wants more of that dick inside him and inside his mouth if possible. It feels so good doing this.

"I'm coming!"

Dumbledore smirks as he pulls out from Harry and watch as those white liquid release itself. Then he came as well on top of the boy covering him with the cum. Harry start licking it off with his hand and tongue to enjoy the taste of sex.

Such a whore.

"Clean it up. We will continue this tomorrow."

"Don't you want me to warm your bed tonight professor?" Harry asks as he kneels before him with his legs spread open.

"You still horny aren't you?" The old man laughs as he trails his finger on Harry face.

"Only for you professor." The boy blushes as he stared adoringly at the man. "I just can't get enough of your dick. It just feels so good."

Albus snaps his finger and a tight leather collar suddenly appears around Harry's neck. Harry gives a pleasing smile as he touches the collar and purrs happily. He already knows the meaning when Dumbledore gives him a collar, it means that Dumbledore has made him one of his favourite pets to play around with. It makes him feel so special to be toyed around by this man.

"It seems that it's time to go on another level." the professor sits down on his grand chair as he eyed on Harry. "From now on you must truly act like my cat. I don't want to see you wearing clothes or walk on two feet. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes."

"Cat don't speak." Dumbledore hisses as an invisble force suddenly whips Harry at his back making his pet cry in pain.

"Do you understand?" He repeats the question.

"Meow~" Harry purrs.

Knowing well that Harry is completely his now, Dumbledore forced him to drink a potion to make Harry grow a pair of ears and a tail to make him completely look like a pet. Harry feels happy as Dumbledore starts stroking his hair before pushing him down on the floor.

He could feel the weight behind him and braced himself as the dick enters him again.

"Meow!"

"You're a good whore Harry!"

"Meow!"

He loves it when the professor praises him. Praise him more! Make him come again! Pay attention to him! Please!

It feels like he could do this kind of thing forever.

* * *

When Harry wakes up he finds himself in his human form again. It seems that potion has worn off when he slept. Looking at the side he could see the professor lying down beside him, at first he stretches to fully waken himself up before sliding inside the blanket to finish his morning chores which happens to be giving a blowjob to the professor. Dumbledore expects himself to be harden by the morning comes so he can fuck Harry in the ass later to give himself some energy for the morning.

When Dumbledore's wood harden, Harry quickened his pace by thrusting the dick in and out from his mouth.

"Damn . . ."

Ah. He's awake. Harry just moans out loud as soon the professor grabs his hand roughly and made him ride on him at a fast pace. That action almost tore him apart but he doesn't mind since he loves this kind of treatment from the professor.

"So good." He pants.

"Go to class. I will see you later." The professor pulled on his robe and walk away.

"Yes professor."

* * *

As soon Harry left Dumbledore quickly viewed all his work for today and soon the afternoon comes and a different boy walks into his office. Already knowing well who he is Dumbledore grins when he turns to see the nervous looking look the boy is giving him.

"Strip." He orders.

"B-but!"

"I told you to strip didn't I?"

Draco gulps as he strips off his clothes slowly revealing a pale chest that matches his perfect blond hair. He never expected any less from the son of a pureblood family.

"You know what you did wrong today?" He asks.

"I-I blew up Longbottom potion."

"That's right and you already know that all naughty boys must be punished."

Draco stared at the headmaster nervously as he tries to cover his naked body with his hand which is useless since nothing can be hiden from that man's eyes.

"Come."

He teleports them both into another room that seems like a dungeon. Draco looks in front and sees a bed that has chain tied at each pole.

"Are you going to rape me?" He asks.

"Oh, Draco. After all the time we spent together, you still call it rape?" He leaned closer to the blond boy. "Do you take me as a fool boy? I already know you commit those crimes on purpose so I get to punish you."

Draco flinched at his touch but soon relaxes as those hands move to his face.

"Rest assured since this time it won't be who touches you."

Feeling confused Draco looks up at the man wondering what he is talking about. Before he could ask any questions, the chains on the bed suddenly fly towards him and pulls him on the mattress. He could hear the sound of the chains locking itself so he won't be able to escape.

"PROFESSOR?"

Dumbledore looks at him before his attention went somewhere else. There he could see a large creature shaped like a dog walking towards them with his tongue out and his mouth open widely. As soon the creature attention turn toward Draco, the boy shiver while the professor simply chuckle as he sit on a stool nearby.

"Did you know that it was mating season today?" He asks.

Draco start struggling to break free but the chain won't budge.

"NO!"

The dog was already on top of him and started to fuck him raw. Draco could only scream as he is fucked by that disgusting animal.

"You're his bitch now." Dumbledore laughs. "I hope you don't mind bearing the child."

The dick is so long and huge making him feel that it has reached his throat. It hurts but suddenly it starts to feel so good. As if a magic was placed on him to make him enjoy this.

"Ah . . .a . .. uh!" Draco smiles as he spreads his ass widely. "M-more. Deeper!"

That's right. Cum inside him! He doesn't fucking care anymore if he got pregnant and has to bear the child as long he still can get this amazing sex.

"YES!"

Dumbledore just laughs as he enjoys the scene before him. The Malfoys will be so pissed if they knew about this but who cares about that since seeing Draco got fucked is so enjoyable. He should bring Harry here as well so he can fuck the boy while watching Draco got impregnated. He found out a while ago that when a pureblood wizard and a powerful creature mate together they will produce a powerful beast. He would love to add another powerful army on his side to fight off the dark wizards.

By having Draco at his side then he could easily obtain that army in no time.

"Make sure to release lots of your cum inside that boy." Dumbledore ordered.

The creature seems to understand as he starts thrusting harder inside of Draco.

"That's right! Fuck me harder!" Draco screams. "Ah!"

Yep.

He should bring Harry here next time.

* * *

Harry feel uncomfortable throughout the day as soon as he left Dumbledore's office. He can't stop feeling horny all the time as soon as his special class with Albus starts. If only he and the professor could fuck all day long instead of him having to go to class and study. Damn . . . He really misses that dick.

When all his class ended that day, he simply ditched his friend and walked to the headmaster's office in a flash. He is the only one that doesn't need to give a password since the place has recognized his magic and Albus. As soon he is an inch away, the door opens to let him in.

Harry looks around the office only to see that Albus isn't there so he went to the wall to get in the secret room Dumbledore has told him about. Inside that place he can spot the headmaster drinking a bottle of whiskey while surrounded by a few naked students. All of them lying beneath him while a few are wrapping their arms around his parts of his body to demand some attention and show their submission. Instead of feeling jealous, Harry started getting naked as well and sat on the headmaster laps.

Albus chuckles as he place his arm around Harry while the other submissives simply smirk as they enjoy themselves.

"Professor." Harry purrs as he bites Dumbledore's lower lips. "I miss you."

"I can say the same for you."

They both start kissing roughly on the spot ignoring the looks given. Harry's hand starts to move to remove Dumbledore's robe to get a good look on the man's body as he raises his hips.

"Let me see the result of our training." Dumbledore lies back and watch as Harry adjusts his position.

"As you wish professor." He flushes.

Then he dropped himself earning a twitch from both of them before he bounce himself and down to feel the great sensation. He loves this damn feeling so much, he starts considering working as a prostitute as soon he finish Hogwarts. He could already think of the amount of customers he will have since who wouldn't want to fuck the boy-who-lived? They would pay millions just to get their hands on him.

Oh, the thought of being tied up as they play with him in front of an audience turns him on. They already held a few stages in the wizarding world when they made their slaves get fucked infront thousands of people. Where their face and body get seen clearly since they want the slaves expression to be seen. Few even recorded the stage when the client used toys on the slaves to humiliate them and to satisfy their sexual needs. Even so, Harry would love to become one of those slaves someday. Those toys being used on his body just turns him on.

Dumbledore took him to one of the stages once and they both got a good view since they sit in the VIP place. When the slaves was whipped, Dumbledore already started fucking him as they watch since they enjoyed the scene so much. Dumbledore even offered to sell him off someday so he could experience being in that spot.

"Good boy." Dumbledore praised as he came inside of Harry. "You are doing such a good job being a whore."

"Thank you professor."

"If I wasn't the headmaster I would have loved to walk you like a pet for everyone to see." Dumbledore planted a kiss on Harry chest. "They should have seen how great you are when you beg them to fuck you."

"Pl-please. . . I don't mind if you do that."

"Or should I just fuck you on the dining table where everyone could see you. I want to let them all know how dirty their golden boy truly is. If you want I could made them all line up so they all could takes turn to fuck you as well since it will be quite selfish of me to have you only for myself."

To let everyone fuck him and become the school whore? That sounds like a dream.

"Anything you want professor."


End file.
